This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project is focused on the conversion of SSRL?s Instrument Control software (ICS) to become Operating System independent, and to migrate the SSRL Data Acquisition Software (XAS-Collect and other programs) to new platforms. The new ICS software has been ported to the Linux operating system. Significant enhancements were made to an ICS interface to EPICS as well as to microXAS imaging software.